Snowballs
by Granger-gurl-rox
Summary: [One Shot Fic] HHr The threat of Voldemort has gone now HP has to deal with another problem, his feelings for HG How can a snowball fight and a broom ride change their friendship forever?


** Snowballs  
**

**Summery** [One Shot Fic] H/Hr The threat of Voldemort has gone now HP has to deal with another problem, his feelings for HG. How can a snowball fight and a broom ride change their friendship forever?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i own absolutely nothing.

Harry sat alone by the lake. The snow had ceased falling for the time being but the cold wind still whipped playfully around Harry urging him to play. He however was content with just sitting on the rocks by the rippling water.  
  
Pupils from all years and houses were playing together in the newly settled snow. It was no surprise to Harry that mainly boys were pelting snowballs at each other while the girls walked and chatted enjoying the feel of the snow under their feet. He however still sat by the lake- alone to collect and contemplate his thoughts. It had been three months now since he had defeated Voldemort and everyone was getting used to the idea of his or her new found freedom. The veil of fear had been lifted forever.  
  
Harry still sat alone at his own accord. Ron was spending the day with Lavender Brown his girlfriend of 3 months. Funnily enough the relationship came about when she played nurse to his wounded solider after the war. Harry knew who he wanted to nurse him back to health, and she did, but she wasn't sat here with him now. She was somewhere in the castle he presumed, that was until he heard a noise behind him and a hand cover his eyes.  
  
'Guess who?' said the voice. Knowing full well whom the voice was Harry replied.  
  
'Erm...with that voice it must be Miss Brown but why aren't you with Ron I wonder.'  
  
Suddenly a large lump of snow cam out of now where and hit him on the head. Both arms came over Harry's shoulders from behind and rested there. Her hands full of snow in front of his face.  
  
'Guess again,' whispered the voice in his ear. Her breath was warm on his neck.  
  
'Well anyone that mean must be Miss Parkinson.'  
  
The hands once again mercilessly threw the mound of snow directly in his face. The girl giggled. Harry knew that giggled, he loved that giggle. He turned around to face the girl wiping snow from his face, 'why Miss Granger, I would not expect that of you. Throwing snow into your classmates face. 50 points from Gryffindor.'  
  
Hermione bit back a giggle but lost and burst out laughing at the joke- serious face on Harry's face.  
  
'So that's two snowballs and both in my face, I might add, what should your punishment be?'  
  
Hermione grinned and Harry noticed her arms moving behind her back gathering snow. As soon as she threw, he was ready and dodged the snow and ran behind the big oak tree. Gathering snow Harry crept round to find Hermione. 'Payback,' he muttered to himself.  
  
But she wasn't there. He heard a noise behind him and felt cold ice hit his back.  
  
'Right that's it,' Harry dropped his snow and began to advance on Hermione.  
  
'No Harry,' She squealed and ran away.  
  
Harry chased after her, easily catching up and grabbed her around the waist dragging her down into the snow with him. The cold ice crushed against their faces. Harry sat striding Hermione's waist, one hand pinning both of hers down into the snow above her head and the other deliberating its next move. Hermione had a look play- terror in her eyes that sparkled.  
  
'Hmmm.'  
  
'No Harry,' she pleaded with no idea of what he was about to do.  
  
Before he could do anything voices began to approach and a silver blond head appeared.  
  
'Quick,' Harry whispered and pulled Hermione up and ran to hide behind the tree. They were not close enough to hear Malfoy but he was in a good range for a flying snowball.  
  
Harry rolled up a ball of snow and snuck round the old oak tree. He threw it mercilessly and hit Malfoy on the side of his face. Harry slipped back round the tree and Hermione buried her face deep into Harry's coat to stifle her laughter.  
  
'Who was that? Who's there?' Growled Malfoy and he turned in the direction of the tree. Hermione composed herself and drew out her wand, enchanting several snowballs to fly at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle from various angles to confuse them.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of Malfoy. She could barely run for laughing at the scene before her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle wandering aimlessly around attempting to swat flying snowball out of the way. Finally she collapsed in the snow just as Malfoy turned around.  
  
'Potter and Mudblood.' He spat.  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy notice them, 'Hermione come on,' he urged, 'come on Malfoy's spotted us.'  
  
That shut Hermione up and Harry pulled her from the ground and they ran all the way to the Quidditch pitch before stopping to catch their breath. Hermione lay down in the snow and spread her arms and legs wide and moved them to form a snow angel.  
  
'Do you think im an angel Harry?' Giggled Hermione. Man he loved that giggle.  
  
'Accio Firebolt,' he called his wand out, 'of course your an angel. I can't think of anyone worthier to be one.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry's Firebolt came zooming towards them as the snow softly began to fall again. Lightly dusting another layed on the ground like dusting a cake with icing sugar.  
  
Harry at Hermione. Snowflakes were settling in her brown curls and her cheeks were pink from the cold but her eyes glistened.  
  
'Care to take a ride?' Harry asked. She looked hesitantly at the broom.  
  
'Erm...no...I'll pass thanks I don't like flying.'  
  
'Do you trust me?' Harry asked.  
  
'With my life.'  
  
'And you with mine so come on.' He patted the broom handle, 'nothing will happen to you.' Hermione took a step towards Harry and smiled. 'Sit and I'll hold you.'  
  
Hermione did as she was told. She sat in front of Harry and he placed his arms around her and gripped the broom on the otherside. Nervously she placed hers on top of Harry's  
  
'You ready?'  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry slowly and smoothly rose into the air and began to fly around the pitch. Hermione gasped and he held her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder. Harry soared higher rising above the stands. (A/N I have a lovely mental image)  
  
'Wow,' Hermione gasped at the scenery unfolding in front of her. The snow capped mountains of the North and the Hogwarts grounds were simply amazing from this height. 'It's so beautiful.'  
  
'I know,' whispered Harry in her ear and squeezed her gently.  
  
Harry entwined his fingers in Hermione's and slowly lifted her hands from the broom  
  
'Harry,' she panicked.  
  
'Shhh, close your eyes.'  
  
'Bu-' she turned to look at him their faces inches away from one another.  
  
'Go on.'  
  
She did somewhat reluctantly. Harry spread their arms out like wings their fingers still touching playfully, teasing one another.  
  
'Now keep your arms there and your eyes closed.' He said softly while he moved his hands back down her arms and following the contours of her body until he reached her waist and placed his hands back on the broom.  
  
'Now you're really going to fly.' He said as he manovered the broom and flew back to the Quidditch pitch. He heard Hermione gasp as the new exhilaration she felt. With her eyes closed it seemed like she truly was flying unaided. Her arms were her wings keeping her airborne.  
  
Up in the air no one mattered it was just him and Hermione alone together against the world. Now would be the perfect time to tell her, no one else around, no interruptions. Harry glanced at Hermione her face conveyed pure contentment on all of her porcelain features. Her arms were still spread out, her eyes closed. The snow had started to fall more quickly now but still as fine.  
  
'You ok, you warm enough?'  
  
'Hmmm.' Was her only reply as she leaned back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder bringing her arms slowly back to the broom and placing them around Harry's arms. 'Harry,' she said barely above a whisper that it was as though the wind had carried it.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You won't leave me, will you?'  
  
'Hermione where on earth did you get that idea from?'  
  
'I don't know...I was just thinking about after Hogwarts and things. If I never saw you and Ron again.'  
  
'That's not going to happen Hermione, I won't let it.'  
  
Now was the right time Harry decided. 'Hermione.'  
  
'Yeah.' She said sighing contentedly at being in Harry's arms knowing he would always be there for her.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'You too Harry.'  
  
'No, I mean I really do love you, more than a friend.'  
  
Hermione straightened up and turned to look at Harry, 'What?' Her face conveyed no emotion. This didn't seem to be going the way Harry had hoped.  
  
'I really care for you and want to be with you Hermione.'  
  
Hermione turned back round so Harry couldn't see her face. There was a silence that Hermione broke, 'I want to get off here Harry, take me back down.'  
  
Harry felt a huge lead weight fall in the pit of his heart. She didn't feel the same way and he'd just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him: one of his friendships. They reached the ground and Hermione got off the broom, so did Harry, he didn't feel like flying any more: damn this Christmassy mood.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled at him...wait a minute smiled? Harry was confused she'd seemed so disgusted in her tone in the air. Hermione took a step towards Harry her eyes travelling up his body until she met his emerald eyes and he melted into her chocolate ones.  
  
'I've waited so long for you to say that to me.'  
  
'So you don't hate me?'  
  
'Far from it,' she smiled, 'I love you too, I always have...I always will' she added and giggled at Harry's shocked face. There was that giggle again. Harry took a step closer to Hermione. They were once again inched apart. Hermione placed her palms on Harry's chest and slid them up to his collar and slowly pulled his head towards hers.  
  
'I love you more than anyone in the world,' she said softly. Hermione closed her eyes as their lips met. Pure pent up emotion erupted in Harry's head and he wrapped his arms around Hermione. At his touch and gentle caressing of Harry's lips on hers, Hermione's brain closed down as emotion took over. Electricity coursed through each body in a continual circuit. Harry's tongue slowly made its way around Hermione's lips eager to gain entrance, softly teasing her lips apart. Whole fireworks of emotion erupted as their tongues met. Each tongues playing with another alive and dancing intensely with passion. Hermione let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss pressing her body into Harry. Both had waited so long that neither wanted to stop. Hermione's hands ventured up into Harry's hair and her fingers lost themselves in his unruly forest. Harry's hands softly caressed Hermione's body gently running his hands up and down her body sending a warm tingle up her spine.  
  
Up in the castle a couple stood at a window over looking the Quidditch pitch. The red haired boy looked at the girl in his arms, 'He's finally told her Lavender, he's done it I'm so proud of him,' and the boy pretended to wipe away a tear. Lavender playfully elbowed the boy behind her in the stomach,' behave Ron.' She simply said before kissing his cheek.  
  
'Ah no.' I think I'll take Harry and Hermione's lead on that matter he said before claiming Lavender's lips as his own.  
  
**So what did you think? Please review and tell me. I wont be posting any more as this is just a one shot fic so if you haven't already check out my other Fanfic.  
**  
**Time Heals Everything?** **: - RW dies and HP is giving HG the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until HP 'accidentally' bumps into HG at work and some old feelings resurface.  
  
Thanx Claire xxxxxx**


End file.
